my baby angel
by carson34
Summary: A whole pregnancy and birth in one chapter. My second one take Monday


Author Note: hey guys I am trying to write out a new fanfic for Steve and Marissa welcoming a little baby girl at the end of this storyline. It's the second One take Monday and man can I tell you that I changed it about three times already. I hope that you like this storyline. I am going to start writing for next week.

* * *

Present time

Steve woke up at one in the morning to find his wife in the bathtub trying to give birth to their baby.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked her.

"Because I wanted you to sleep." She responded to her husband as he took a hold to her hand.

* * *

Getting pregnant

Steve and Marissa were sitting on their couch with the whole team to start basketball season right. Danny complained thou the whole game so Marissa heads upstairs to relax. She heads into the bath. Steve comes up to find her into the bath.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am. I just got tried of hearing Danny complained about the game." She responded to her husband as he sat down on the toilet.

"Okay honey. I am going to go back down stairs and enjoy the rest of the game with the boys and Kono." He said to her as he gave her a kiss. She watched her husband walk outside of the bathroom. They made love after the whole team left.

* * *

First month pregnant

It's been about a week since they made love and Marissa hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days. Steve came home later during his lunch hour to find her laying on the couch.

"Hey babe, are you feeling better?" He asked his wife. He didn't know what is going on other then she's sick and truthfully he hates that part.

"Not really. Get this that not only am I sick but my period is late." She revealed to him.

"Maybe we need to get a pregnancy test to make sure that you are okay." He said to her as he stood up to make some lunch.

"Yeah maybe we should." She responded back to him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want to go with me to get it?" He asked his wife as she follows him out of the room and down the stairs. Steve hears the front door being knocked on. Steve opens it to find a small baby.

"Sure" she responded to her husband.

"What the world?" He asked as his wife came next to him wanting to know what is going on.

"Steve what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"There's a baby." He responded to her as she got a look at the baby.

"Oh my. She's cute." She said to her husband as she moved past him. He watched her pick up the baby. He started to see someone coming up to his wife and so he past her right as the person showed her face.

"Wow brother that's a great way to greet your sister." Mary revealed to her brother. She walked past him and gave her sister-in-law a hug and took the baby.

"We got some errands to do so if you want to come with us, you are more than welcome to come with us and you can explain why she is here." He revealed to her as he got his truck keys ready to go.

"I adopted her." She responded to her brother.

"She needs to go back then. You don't have the best track record of taking care of responsibilities.

"Steve, stop being mean towards your sister and your niece." Marissa told her husband earning a look from her husband.

"Why are you defending her?" He asked me.

"Because that little girl needs someone to love and keep her safe. I hope that you will give her a chance to be a mom." She responded to her husband.

"Alright I will try to do so." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss right before his cell started to ring and they had a new case. Steve left for work and she went to go by the test and then went to work. Half way thou the case, Steve and Marissa got a call that Mary need them to take care of Joan. Marissa stayed with her most of the time.

After Mary picked up their niece, Steve pulled her aside to find out if they are going to have one of their own. After about a week, Steve and Marissa head to the doctors to confirm that she is pregnant with their first child.

Steve woke up to hear her getting sick. He feels bad that she has to go to this stage of pregnancy but he knows that it's will be worth it. He got out of bed and pulled her hair back so she wouldn't be getting sick in it.

"Feeling better?" He asked her as he rubbed her back.

"A little better. At least I know what we are going to get in return." She responded to him.

"Yeah. I just wish that I could take this away." He responded to her as he watched her brush her teeth. He walks over to her and give her a small kiss. They had to cut the kiss short since his phone rang. He had to go since they had a new case.

* * *

Two months pregnant

Marissa couldn't believe that she was experiencing more morning sickness. She hoped that the team hasn't figured out that she is pregnant yet since Steve wanted to wait until they were in the middle of the third month and that means that they still have another month. She didn't hear Danny come into the woman's bathroom.

"Danny what are you doing here?" She asked her husband's best friend.

"Making sure that you are okay." He revealed to her.

"I'm fine." She responded to him as she got some water down. Steve came back from his office and into the bathroom.

"Babe, are you feeling better?" He asked not seeing Danny at first.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. Steve managed to get her out before Danny asked her anymore questions.

"That was close. Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"I think Danny might figure it out that we are expecting our child." She responded to her husband.

"We just need to get thou this month." Steve remind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Three months pregnant

Steve was amazed by his wife since ever she got pregnant with their child. Their sex life has gotten amazing. She seemed to wanting him more.

"I love this side of you but we can't do this right now since we need to go to work." He reminded her as she started to kiss him.

"I know that we have to go to work but that doesn't stop us from making love." She responded to him as she went back to kissing. He had to stop kissing her as much as he wanted to make love to her. He gently move her off of him. He had to be careful since she did have a small bump forming.

"Today we are telling them about the baby." He said to her.

"Yeah I know." She responded since they finally reached the 15th week of pregnancy. They got ready for the party. Danny arrived first to find Marissa finishing up in the kitchen. He noticed that her stomach was getting a little bump to it.

"So what is going on?" Danny asked his friend as Steve came into the room.

"Hey, you got to wait until the rest of the group get here." Steve responded to him. Doris, Mary and Joan came into the house along with Chin, Kono, Rachael and Grace. They enjoy some dinner before making the big announcement.

"Alright we are ready to make the big announcement to you all." Steve said to get their attention.

"Let me guess, you guys are pregnant?" Mary joked but it was confirmed by the looks that Steve and Marissa were giving her.

* * *

Four months pregnant

Marissa just turned four months pregnant today and the baby is getting bigger every time.

* * *

Five months pregnant

Today was the big day that they were going to find out what they were having. She secretly hoped that it was a baby girl while Steve hoped that it was a baby boy but they both would be happy with a girl or a boy. They got to the doctor's appointment and waited for being called in. It takes about five minutes and then they are called into the room.

"Are you ready to find out what you are having?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." The couple says together. It takes a couple of minutes for the doctor coming to the baby's private parts.

"Alright it's time to find out what you are having." The doctor revealed as she showed the precious metals of their child. "It's a baby girl."

"Oh my God, Steve. There's our daughter." She responded to her husband.

"Yes baby girl." He said to his wife. He gives her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Six months pregnant

It's been a month since they find out what they are going to be welcoming. They were planning to announce the gender at the gender party.

"Hey babe are you ready?" He said as she is in the bathroom doing her make up.

"Yeah in about five minutes." She responded to him.

"Honey you have been saying that for about an hour now." He responded to her.

"Just give me about another five minutes." She responded back to him as he gives her a kiss.

She was ready about thirty minutes later. She came down the stairs to find him working in the office.

"Hey babe are you ready to go?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah in a minute. I just need to put this away." He responded to her as he put the paper away. She knew that it was a surprise for her.

"What are you planning?" She asked her husband as he pushed her gently out of the room.

"Nothing honey. Come on let's go." He responded as he helps her with putting on her coat. After she is done putting on her coat then they headed for his truck. They enjoy the most of the party only to have a lot of people wanted to know what the gender of this baby is.

"So I know many of you want to know what the gender of this baby is and we are ready to tell you what is." She revealed to the group "and it's a baby girl." The group started clapping at the announcement.

* * *

Seven months pregnant

It's getting harder for Marissa to sleep since Steve had to leave on a mission so she decided to call Rachel. Right after she got up, she decided to call her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I had to call you but I need to know how to get more sleep during the night." She responded to her friend.

"That's easy. Get a pregnancy pillow and put it in between your legs. I can bring you one if you want." Rachael responded back to her.

"That would be great." She revealed as they made plans for her to come over later. Rachel got there within the hour with Charlie.

"Hey thank you for bringing that for me." She said as Rachel pulled out Charlie from his car seat.

"Don't worry about it. I had to get one for both Charlie and Grace. It normally happens when you reached six or seven months of pregnancy." Rachel revealed to her friend.

* * *

Eight months pregnant

Steve finally made it home after being gone for a little over a month. He came walking into the room to find her in the middle of the bed and cuddling with a pillow. He headed to the bathroom. He took his shower while she was sleeping. She woke up in the middle of the night to find their bathroom light turn on and the shower running. She reached for the gun that her husband normally keeps in their nightstand and pointed it to the bathroom. She waited for the person to come out of the bathroom and when he finally did, she was surprised to find her husband coming out of the bathroom.

"Honey put the gun down." He order her as he walk closer to her.

"Babe, your back." She said as she pushed him on the bed. She started to kiss him.

"Babe what's with the pillow?" He asked her.

"To help me sleep." She responded to her husband.

"Okay well. I'm back so you can get rid of the pillow since you have your cuddle back." He responded to her. They made love and fell asleep.

Nine months pregnant

Steve woke up to reach for his wife on her side of the bed. He opened his eyes and got out of bed to search for her. He saw the bathroom light on and so he opened the door to find her laboring in the bathtub.

"Babe why didn't you wake me?" He asked her as he took her hand

"Because I know for the next couple of years you won't be getting that much sleep." She responded to her husband as she was hit with another contraction. "Steve I can fell something down there. I need you to check." She opened up her legs and he saw the baby's head there.

"Alright baby, you are going to have to push." He said to encourage his wife to push their daughter out. The baby is born about an hour later. Steve had his arms around their little girl as he had his phone in his hand. The paramedics arrived about ten minutes later to take the new family to the hospital.

Author Note: alright that's it for this one take Monday. I hope that you like this storyline and be sure to review. This is my first very long chapter which doesn't include the rewrite storyline. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I will love to chat with you guys. I will see you tomorrow with NCIS and NCISLA season storylines that might be a little bit late since I have bunco tomorrow night.


End file.
